DECEPTION POINT
by Neil Davies1
Summary: Imagine a prison with no walls, bars, guards or sensors? Such a place exists on the planet Deception and Blake must learn its secret. Set during season 2 of the show.


DECEPTION POINT

Neil Davies 2018

The light of a white dwarf star shone down over the level field illuminating its mint green grass and tanning the skin of those assembled in lines and rows. Stood completely still and in formation each of the many men and women were still as statues, totally silent and gazing straight ahead at nothing. The flat field contained no boundaries not even hedgerow or trees, there was nothing stopping the frozen people from moving in any direction yet they didn't.

Wearing drab grey jerkins and black boots the prisoners were aged between 25 and 45, none were injured or shackled in any way; together they formed a bizarre sort of tableaux like a group meditation.

On the main viewer of the liberator the assembled crew gazed at this bizarre display either frowning or completely impressive. Nearby a smaller screen gave the name of the planet 'deception' listing its size, mass and a potted history but nobody paid any attention to that.

It was Vila who spoke first the little thief sounding anxious as usual, "What's wrong with them," he asked, "they aren't even looking at each other it's like they're switched off in some way."

The burly dark haired man closest to the screen gave a slight wince, "What you're looking at," he said, "Is a new type of prison being trialled on this small planet, if successful it'll be rolled out across the entire sector."

Pretty, slim and blond a woman approached him, "Prison," she repeated, "I see no prison just a field."

Blake nodded, "Intriguing isn't it – no walls, bars, guards or sensors yet nobody moves."

Jenna blinked in astonishment, like most of them she'd spent her fair share of time locked up and felt she knew all about jail, "Force field," she offered?

"Not according to Orac, "Blake confirmed nodding at a small box of winking lights on his right.

"Some sort of vapour then," Vila offered, "You know like sono vapour?"

"Not a trace of impurities in the air, I had Zen check," Blake replied.

"Hypnosis then," Jenna offered struggling now. Finally Avon spoke his voice resonating its usual bored detachment like everyone around him was a half-wit.

"No post hypnotic command would root so many people to the spot for weeks," he spoke like an expert.

Vila piped up, "How about a limiter, you know like Gan used to have."

Wincing slightly at the sad memory of Gan's demise, something he still blamed himself for, Blake shook his head, "I thought of that, Zen scanned them," he shrugged – no limiters.

Turning from the screen as the scene on it was beginning to unsettle her Jenna shivered, "It's totally creepy, they're like zombies; is there anything we can do for them?"

Vila was cynical, "And end up the same way, no thanks? I take it this planet is swamping with federation security."

Again Blake's reply was surprising, "Apart from a small team of observers there is no federation presence at all no troops, officers not even any pursuit ships in orbit."

"But I thought you said this was a pilot project all hush-hush," Vila objected but Avon's voice cut across him.

"Blake why are we here, what is the point of this," it was clear he was ready to move on and had little sympathy.

"The point," Blake responded, "Is we need to know how this process works and how to overcome it."

"More heroics," Avon derided nettling the big man as usual.

"If we allow this to expand a lot of innocent people are going to become trapped in it, possibly even ourselves."

Jenna agreed, "We can't just ignore this Avon it's too important."

"Is it," still not convinced the fraudster waved at the screen, "I don't believe in invisible prisons or supernatural powers; we're wasting time."

But Blake remained taciturn, "I suggest two of us go down I was thinking of you and Vila."

Upon hearing this Vila backed away shaking his head not at all liking the sound of that, he looked to Avon for support but the impassive mask gave nothing away.

Blake went on, "If this is some kind of exotic technology you Avon are the best man to discover it, Vila you are the master escape artist didn't you once tell me no prison could hold you."

Who me said Vila's features as he continued to back away.

Jenna asked, "Can't Orac help, hack into the planetary computer grid?"

"He's already doing it," Blake revealed but so far the box of tricks remained silent keeping its own counsel.

Finally the tall brunette stood by herself spoke up, "What about the natives," she asked, "Anything unusual about them?"

Blake looked down at the data on his pad, "Primitive pre industrial," he turned for the bridge exit nodding to Avon and Vila, there were no answers to be found up here, a closer examination of the planet was required, "I'll put you down just outside the nearest settlement," a meaty arm corralled Vila, "You'll be fine according to Zen there aren't even guns down there."

Not reassured in the slightest Vila blanched but could see no way out of this, Avon though was more assertive, "All right Blake a quick in-and-out visit to satisfy your curiosity."

"Why aren't you curious," Blake threw back deciding to needle the computer expert right back but Avon didn't rise to the challenge.

With the men gone Jenna sidled over to Cally with a pensive expression, "You didn't say much," she remarked, "No ideas?"

Features unreadable the telepath blinked at Jenna with those deep fathomless eyes of hers, she wore a rather bland cream one piece jumpsuit that contrasted sharply with Jenna's bright orange top and red slacks both of which were figure hugging "I don't like this," she finally admitted, "For once I agree with Vila."

Surprised Jenna wasn't sure how to take this, "But Blake has a point, this could threaten us one day," she insisted.

Cally wasn't surprised at this support for Blake, Jenna rarely criticized him and bridled if others did, "Maybe it already is," the alien girl replied.

"Meaning," Jenna pried?

Blinking Cally raised a single shoulder "I'm not sure, it's just a sensation."

"You mean something the instruments and Zen have missed?"

Cally sighed, "Maybe I'm just being oversensitive," she offered but this wasn't good enough for the pretty blond who knew Cally's intuition had been spot on in the past.

"If you know anything Cally now's the time to speak up, before they teleport down."

"That's just it Jenna I don't know anything," turning away and moving down some steps that flanked the raised tiers of control consoles Cally continued to gaze at the still entranced figures in the field.

In an alley just off the main trading area of the small village, a mix of adobe huts and squat stone blocks two super white outlines appeared in thin air, shimmering for a moment they congealed and darkened acquiring the substance and texture of two men one in mostly black leather with bright silver buttons the other in a fawn two piece jacket and trousers. Avon's weapon was already out; Vila's hands contained a box of supplies which he hugged to his chest as if for protection.

Once he was sure they hadn't been seen Avon nodded to some sack covered boxes and dashed over, they would make excellent cover and from this vantage point he could observe all the comings and goings.

Realising he was alone he gave a sharp snarl drawing the little man to his side; this was no time to be indecisive. Before them traders hawked their wares on low wooden tables a mixture of trinkets, rope, leather saddles and boxes of fruit they looked primitive in their homespun garments of wool and animal hide.

No federation uniforms Avon noted, no sign of firearms or video cameras it all seemed peaceful normal and dull yet he couldn't deny his misgivings; something here was wrong.

"It smells," as ever Vila was drawn to the obvious the stench of manure produced by various goats and horses.

"Primitive planets usually do," said Avon sourly, "Just like primitive people," he gave his companion a meaningful look and Vila took umbrage.

"Are you calling me backward," it was clear Avon was, "I don't see you coming up with a better plan."

This rankled with Avon, "I will," he said almost to himself then his sharp vision finally noticed something and he pointed, following the finger Vila saw a metal door welded to the side of an otherwise crude wattle building, it looked standard issue Federation.

"Blake's observers," he muttered.

"Maybe," Avon grunted then touched a metal bracelet hugging his left wrist, "Down and safe," he reported the agreed signal.

Blake's tinny voice echoed in the air, "Found anything?"

"A metal door, we're about to check it out now."

"What about the locals," Blake asked?

The reply was sardonic in the extreme, "Poor, miserable and down trodden maybe they're related to Vila," a chuckle burst from the communicator before Avon killed the line, he found Vila scowling at him, "I want you to examine that door, figure out how to unlock it and knock out any sensors."

The little man rolled his eyes, "And for my next miracle," the joke fell flat, "I need to get nearer."

Not surprised Avon scanned the small town square, holstered his gun and jerked his head for Vila to follow. They crossed the square barely observed, the locals not even glancing at them. The docility was unnerving, weren't these people even curious?

Reaching the door and careful not to touch it Avon stood on guard and waved Vila to do his magic, the little thief took several instruments from his case attached a small oblong box to the door then running a narrow golden wand around the door edges.

"Seems fairly standard," he muttered, "I'm deactivating the alarm now," the only sound was a low buzz, adjusting the small box Vila studied a readout, the lock was routine to and he had the combination in 30 seconds, "Okay it's unlocked," when he moved to push the door inwards a restraining hand stopped him.

"Not yet," Avon was leery scanning the crowd looking for fed security undercover, this was way too easy and he distrusted such good fortune being constantly on the lookout for deception.

"I'm getting a cramp," Vila objected.

"Death tends to cure that," the reply was glacial but finally giving a nod Avon redrew his gun seeing no point in further delay.

Jenna found Blake in the teleport bay, a room divided into a control desk of switches and meters and a slightly raised transmission plinth, the rebel leader looked pensive and she thought she understood why he was feeling the same things as her anxiety and doubt.

"Those frozen people freak me out Blake, it just isn't natural, I don't believe in the supernatural either but you have to admit this is strange."

Nodding once he eased out of the chair, "There is a science here Jenna we just have to uncover it."

"Why is the federation presence so light," this had been bugging her to "These projects are usually well guarded?"

He shrugged then turned to her, "Why advertise, we're a bit off the beaten track."

"You think that's the reason – keep it all low-key?"

"The experiment might fail," he offered, "if nobody knows about it embarrassment is avoided."

"I think Cally knows something," the blond shared, "She's being a bit too tight lipped."

Cally was an alien and therefore difficult to figure out, Blake tended to give her a lot of latitude but before he could offer a reply the wall communicator issued its usual strident note and Cally's voice filled the air, "Blake something's happening you'd better get back up here."

Setting off at a gallop Blake and Jenna sprinted all the way reaching the bridge at the same time. On the huge main viewer loomed the sphere of the planet, a tiny Liberator was hovering on the right hand side, but over on the left and high up three crimson triangles had appeared in formation.

The booming authorative voice of Zen announced, "Pursuit ships approaching on orbital vector, 2000 spacials and closing."

Instantly galvanized into action Jenna dashed to her console, "Confirmed, They're J class ships that seem to be going into high orbit, they haven't detected us yet."

Nor should they thought Blake with the Liberator on the dark side of the planet; he turned to the small box, "Any communication between ships and planet Orac?"

"Of course," the reply was waspish and cantankerous like that of an irritable old grandfather, "Just routine requests for clearance."

"Nothing else," Jenna piped in like there should be, "No mention of us?"

"I would have said," the rebuke was accompanied by a flash of red lights.

"So we're safe for now," said Blake thoughtfully.

"You think their arrival is a coincidence," Jenna read the set of his jaw, no she didn't think so either, "They could be onto us," highly strung she was always ready for trouble knowing it usually came.

Silent for a moment Blake seemed to come to a decision, "Time for phase two," he said grimly and Jenna gasped.

"You're going down?"

"I want a closer look at those prisoners Jenna."

"But what if you fall under the influence of whatever's controlling them, we could lose you."

Blake would be careful but the time for over caution had passed, then he saw Cally watching him from the top of some stairs and noticed she was wearing a gun belt and a teleport bracelet; she intended to come with him.

"We won't lose him Jenna," said the girl from Auron with a steely edge to her voice.

The door opened inwardly slowly pushed by Vila, sliding past him Avon took up a ready stance gun thrust out but there was no guard, no camera just bland stone walls, faded tapestries and a smooth tile floor.

The chill of outside was eased by central heating, the sound of bleeping computers could be heard and in the distance voices. Avon listened intently but couldn't make out any of the words just that they were spoken by a man and a woman of the two she seemed calmer and in control. Avon looked at Vila who was tremulous as always, a reluctant revolutionary what did Blake see in such people?

Advancing in stages from corner to cover until he came to another doorway Avon paused to listen again, now the voices were clearer the man and woman seemed to be discussing a project of great importance, she wanting to make progress whilst he advised caution until they had more data.

Avon peered into a long room festooned with technology, some of which he knew the rest unfamiliar a mixture scanners, meters and some sort of transmitter linked to a high backed chair in which sat a slim figure head covered by a complex looking helmet wired to another machine.

No guards and no guns Blake had been right for once. Vila edged closer 'now what' he mimed. Avon favoured direct action and crashed into the room catching the two scientists by surprise, a lean red haired man in his forties and a blond in her thirties, both wore the fawn and blue uniforms of the federation science division.

"What the hell is this," the man snapped but waving him silent Avon circled the room methodically moving from console to console looking for tricks and traps, then the woman spoke and her tone was slightly amused.

"I know you Ker Avon," she turned, "And Vila Restel," the smile was knowing, "They're with Blake."

The man was not amused his thin judgemental face and cold eyes grew hard, "Terrorists," he spat.

Vila flinched at this but Avon was as cool as an ice moon, "Think of us as interested tourists," he said archly, "This is some set up, top range transducers, alpha wave modulators and this looks like a psychogenic amplifier," he studied the figure in the helmet, "Volunteer or conscript," he demanded.

The woman seemed impressed, "You understand technology well Avon."

"Don't touch anything," barked the man less impressed but a restraining hand rested on his arm.

"Easy Maran they're not going to damage our equipment, are you Avon?"

Studying the blond with greater intensity Avon kept his gun poised, "You don't seem all that surprised to see us."

"Frankly I'm not; my name is Sheldon by the way."

Now Avon did blink his only concession to surprise, "Larissa Sheldon the expert in ESP," he gasped as if she was the last person he expected to see.

Vila was lost, "ESP?"

"Extra sensory perception," Avon was curt, "The federation invested millions investigating it only to conclude it was worthless."

Sheldon chuckled, "Your information is a little out of date I'm afraid, our project here has the highest backing."

Maran was scowling, "Why tell these brutes anything Larissa, they're just criminals?"

The woman smiled, "Criminals who have been running space command ragged for over a year, Avon is the most successful computer hacker of his generation."

This cut little ice with Maran who was obviously a man of very fixed views, he turned to face Avon, "You're here to sabotage the project I take it, typical mindless destruction," he spat, "These fanatics have been causing chaos for months, they are all class alpha deviants."

"How flattering," Vila said dryly, he'd never been an alpha at anything in his life, a life of underachievement for the most part except when it came to stealing.

"It wasn't meant to be," Maran fired back clearly the hot head of the two, it was the woman who was calm and measured more amused than afraid, a tough cookie.

She said, "You're no doubt curious as to how our little project works – a prison without physical boundaries or guards?"

Avon nodded, "Why don't you tell us."

"Why should we," Maran began but again the woman squeezed his arm.

"Your interest is flattering and as you've come a long way I see no reason for reticence."

"Sheldon for god sake," Maran objected but Avon was losing patience.

"Talk again and I'll stun you," he waved his gun, "It's painless but there are side effects," he did not elaborate and Maran flinched at the threat of violence.

"Yes that's all your kind knows," he rebuked, "These people are terrorists Sheldon, mentally unbalanced."

Vila had had his fill of insults from this man, "Oh stun him Avon he's getting on my wick."

Taking control of the situation seamlessly Sheldon offered a reassuring smile then indicated the seated prisoner, "Lift the helmet Avon and see for yourself, it isn't live."

Too shrewd for this Avon offered a cold smile, "Then you lift it."

With a shrug the woman went over to the helmet, undid a clasp and raised it slowly. Faces tight with shock and revulsion Avon and Vila looked at the female prisoner with disbelief; neither spoke or moved being rooted to the spot. The face looking back at them blank and vacuous was very familiar indeed; it was Cally.

The stark metallic teleport bay melted away around Blake to be replaced by green grass, blue sky and human statues. The arrival was fluid and seamless not like in the early days when he felt like his brain was being scrambled. The Liberator was now used to its adopted human crew.

Lowering his weapon as he saw no sign of any threat Blake blinked, he had a mild headache and an odd taste in his mouth. He was about to raise his Comms link and report himself 'down and safe' when he noticed Cally sink to her knees then fall sideways with a low gasp clutching her temples.

He was with her in seconds, "What is it," his own headache was bearable just but he felt slightly dizzy, was there a force field here after all?

The alien girl rolled onto her back with a pained expression her eyes squeezed shut, "A mind inside my mind," she sobbed.

"Another telepath," he considered asking Jenna to beam them back up?

"So strong, so overwhelming."

"I'll get us out of here," the bracelet was halfway to his lips when Cally's left hand seized his arm.

"Auronar," she cried and he felt his chest lurch with shock.

"One of your own people," they were extinct surely purged by the federation, hadn't Cally told him she was the last of her kind?

"One mind but so strong, stronger than is possible," Cally cried.

Blake blinked at the frozen people, none of whom had reacted to his arrival and who even now were disinterested, "One mind is doing all this," he was incredulous it seemed impossible.

"I feel like my head is splitting open," said the slim girl.

"We'll go back to the ship," he had made up his mind this was too dangerous and he couldn't risk Cally's life, but she surprised him by gripping him with both hands and then her voice was inside his head clearer and psychic.

 _Join with me Blake._

"I don't know what you mean," he spoke verbally still not comfortable with mind-to-mind contact.

 _Our two minds together might be enough._

Her fingers reached for his temples, to help them he lowered his head and the second she touched him he felt this amazing inrush of ideas, feelings, visions and memories. It was like he could read her mind and she could read his.

When Cally next spoke he spoke with her _we are one_ , the pain slipped from her features and his own headache evaporated. Sitting up and looking right into his eyes she offered a smile _she can't hurt us now Blake._

 _She_ he questioned but in Cally's mind he saw another face no it was the same face it was Cally and yet somehow it wasn't, another Cally a twin, a duplicate yet so cold, so unfeeling almost robotic, the antithesis of everything Cally stood for.

 _It's you_ he thought and she read this thought.

 _No Blake it isn't not really._

But he didn't understand, it looked like Cally the resemblance was uncanny the same eyes, nose, hair and complexion a doppelganger perfect in every way.

 _If not you then who is she, a sister, a twin,_ he asked?

 _I have no sisters no twins, this is something different something evil. We are linked she and I on a deep subconscious level._

 _You can communicate with her can't you, I can sense the link?_

 _"Yes Blake and therein lies our one hope._

Then from behind him came movement, a step followed by a groan, a man lifted hands to his skull and grimaced he was moving, he was free and so were some of the others touching heads and necks, swaying and stepping out of line breaking their rigid formation.

Cally smiled and Blake found himself copying the movement, "Looks like a prison break to me," he said out loud and as several pairs of eyes fell upon him, rising with Cally he introduced himself then reached down to his belt were a nest of spare teleport bracelets hung.

"No wait," Cally spoke out loud, "The other one has sensed me, she knows we're here."

Time to leave then thought Blake touching the bracelets, then his comms unit squeaked at him it was Jenna and she had bad news, one of the pursuit ships had broken orbit and was coming down fast.

Avon's sharp eyes flicked from Cally to the instrument readings taking in the data and making sense of it giving him understanding, while Vila stood there open mouthed and utterly lost Avon nodded.

"A clone," he grunted glancing up at Sheldon with a frown, "This is a clone."

The blond woman smirked back at him, "We got the genetic material from one of your hit and run raids and took it to the Clone Masters, they were most accommodating and told us they could produce any number of copies."

Vila was still bewildered he didn't understand cloning and wasn't too keen on it, "But how can one mind have so much power?"

"This equipment," said Avon, "Amplifies psychic energy."

"Very good Avon," Sheldon approved, "The rumours of your intelligence aren't exaggerated after all," she went over to a funnel shaped console, "This is my own design an adaptation of the mind reshapement probe used in interrogation. Only instead of reducing mental ability this enhances it."

To Vila this sounded like brainwashing something he heartily disapproved of, "It's obscene, this poor girl is wired up to a machine making her a kind of machine."

Flinching Sheldon ignored the insult to say, "Imagine a cloned Cally on every federation planet – no need for stockades, bunkers, guards, robots or surveillance – it could save the administration trillions."

"It will," Maran enthused, "Once we've perfected the clone-amplifier link this can be rolled out across the galaxy and we're close very close."

"Not any longer," Vila had his weapon out and was aiming at the funnel shaped console, "Not if we destroy this."

But the next voice was that of the clone and it was identical to Cally's own voice rotting the two men to the spot, "My mindwave has been interrupted so I have summoned the captain of the pursuit squad, he will be here in 4 minutes."

Terror knifed through Vila at the thought of black clad federation goons with guns crawling all over this place, it was his worst nightmare but Avon was like stone unmoving, his eyes fixed on Cally. 4 minutes wasn't long but maybe it was long enough and he spoke to Sheldon.

"It's very clever," he said coldly, "It might even work."

Sheldon was enthusiastic, "It will work, it's a whole new era in penal servitude."

"Oh yeah," Vila drawled, "Stood in a field with your brain switched off like a glorified garden gnome."

Maran was withering, "This man's an idiot, a grubby short sighted peasant."

"Maybe," Avon intoned, "But he has a point nevertheless."

Stood between Avon and the equipment Sheldon was at her most charming, a pretty woman with sparkling eyes and a seductive smile, "You can't fight progress Avon only a fool would try."

"This isn't progress," Vila snapped, "It's the end of free will, tyranny gone mad."

It was as if the woman hadn't even heard him so fixated was she on Avon, "This isn't the end it is the beginning, the start of a glorious new era free of guns and barriers, of pursuit ships and orbiting weapons satellites; an era that belongs to those with the vision to take full advantage of it," she touched his tunic softly.

"Avon," Vila cried with mounting alarm, "3 minutes," not swayed by the sales pitch he was beginning to think this was all down to him then Maran made his move.

Stepping to one side he went for the gun hidden in a small metal desk a hand blaster lethal at close range, he had it out and was aiming when the Cally Clone fixed him with a look, "no" and Maran froze like a video on pause.

Cally said in a now softer friendlier voice, "Avon, Vila; Blake is with me, we've freed the people in the field."

Barely able to understand Vila blinked, this sounded like the real Cally, his Cally only she was speaking through this copy.

"There's a ship on the way down," he cried but Cally knew this.

"Get out," she said, "Both of you run for it."

Breaking free of Sheldon and going over to his companion Avon headed for the door; he seemed to know what was going on.

"Avon wait," Sheldon cried stricken but he regarded her.

"Vila's right this isn't progress," his tone was glacial as he lifted his bracelet, "Bring us up now."

Suddenly Maran was free he could move, he swung around lifted his gun and fired...at nothing, the two men were gone like ghosts winking out of existence. The Cally clone cried out as if in pain but she was wired and clamped to the chair unable to escape then Sheldon heard it the screech of engines, the whine of thrusters, something was approaching out of the sky.

Tears in her eyes and head shaking she gazed at nothing mouthing one word over and over; progress.

The pursuit ship hit the stockade at full revs and blew it to smithereens, the captain and crew in a trance not knowing what they were doing.

Avon and Jenna were waiting weapons drawn when Blake and Cally materialised back on the Liberator, hardly a friendly greeting but Blake understood the caution and applauded it.

His mental link with the alien girl severed he stepped off the plinth first, "How are the people we sent up," he asked Jenna?

"Bewildered and hungry," the blond smiled.

Cally studied Avon who hadn't lowered his gun, "The clone is dead," she told him.

"I hope so," the sardonic tone was dry in the extreme, "Only she was in your head and you were in hers."

"The link severed," said Blake, "When the pursuit ship hit," he beamed at Cally knowing who was to thank for that, "So much for the invisible prison."

Vila sneered from behind the console, "A new era in penal reform," he muttered, "And we haven't even escaped the old one – yet."


End file.
